Jacob Lessio
Summary Jacob Lessio is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan.Though little of Jacob's personality has been seen, he has shown himself to be an individual of a patronizing nature, as evidenced by taking a sharp jab at Jura for his baldness and then snickering at his own joke after the fact. Despite this, he does show a sense of loyalty toward his comrades, as shown when God Serena was being pressured by the Wizard Saints he was prepared to intervene and he was very enraged at the sight of God Serena being felled by Acnologia and immediately geared himself to retaliate, before August warned him it was a futile gesture against an opponent of Acnologia's caliber. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Jacob Lessio Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage, Assasin Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman Speed, Reactions, Strength, Endurance, Stamina and Durability, BFR, Knife Throwing, Invisibility (can also be used on objects), Enhanced Senses, Spiritual Awareness, Skilled Assasin, Spatial Manipulation. Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to other Spriggans such as Brandish, and Invel) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Natsu and Lucy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: Island level via power-scaling Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Knifes, Whip Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Completely unable to open his eyes in front of a nude wowan Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stealth: Also known as Assassination Magic, Jacob is a master at using this form of Spatial Magic, and it has four distinct abilities; the first ability allows Jacob to erase his own presence, wherein he wipes out his ability to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if he was seen by people just prior. This physical invisibility can be negated by Magic that utilizes light, such as Regulus. The second ability allows Jacob to erase the presence of other human beings, which he does by clapping his hands, which has a range of up to no less than the entire perimeter of the Fairy Tail Guild. Upon doing so, all those caught within his Magic will vanish, sans those with non-physical bodies, such as Mavis, and most notably her physical body encased in Lacrima: Fairy Heart; however, those that are indeed affected by this particular function of Stealth are left in a near-death state. Stealth's third ability allows Jacob to see things that would normally be invisible to others, such as Mavis to non-Fairy Tail members, and as such allows him to converse with, attack, and touch beings like her. Interestingly, it would appear that Jacob cannot actually see what he, himself, has made invisible with his Magic during its durational effect. The final function of Jacob's Magic is to attack with invisible weapons, which he displayed in his torture of Mavis, as well as in his ensuing conflict with Natsu and Lucy, using invisible knives and a whip, among other things. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7